


Home Base

by TheGeekyLibrarian



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyLibrarian/pseuds/TheGeekyLibrarian
Summary: Shara returns to Yavin 4 after a mission. Kes is waiting for her.





	Home Base

They’re used to not seeing much of each other. It’s not easy, but that’s warfare for you - the only comfort is that it’s the same for everyone.

It’s been weeks since she saw Kes, and it’s an understatement to say that she looks forward to it. Shara never imagined she’d meet someone who could make a relationship work based on a few hours, a few days here and there between missions. She’d never imagined she’d meet someone who would make _her_  want to make a relationship work like that. But then she met Kes, and…well.

They make it work.

She returns to Yavin 4 at dusk. The air is heavy with the scents of the jungle surrounding the base, and she inhales deeply. They’ve been stationed here for a while, and she’s starting to think she could get used to this planet. It’s lush and green, and she can picture them there, all three of them. In peace.

She climbs out of the cockpit, and she becomes aware of how bone tired she is. The adrenaline that kicks in once she’s on a mission has dissipated and she’s feeling the effects of too many close calls and too little sleep. Even BB-8 is more quiet than usual as the two of them make their way through the hangar and towards their quarters.

Opening the door to what’s now their home, she thinks to herself that it’s lucky that she and Kes are career military. She doubts they’d still be together if they’d shared such a cramped space otherwise.

She’s about to pull the door shut behind her when Kes is suddenly there, seemingly out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. The stubble on his chin and upper lip feel prickly against her skin, but his lips are soft against hers.  

When he goes in for a second kiss he leans into it with his entire body, so much so that she has to brace herself against the doorframe.

“Kes, what the -”

He cups her face in his hands and whispers.

“Shh… We’ve got about five seconds before-”

“MOMMY!”

“That was not five seconds,” she says, arching an eyebrow as Kes pulls away with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Must be getting rusty.”

There’s an odd hitch in his voice and a look in his eyes that makes her feel all warm inside. She holds his gaze for a long moment, revelling in the promise of more to come later, and switches her attention to the two-year-old who’s rapidly climbing her, using the straps on her flight suit for handholds.

“Hey buddy, I missed you.”

“Mommy home,” Poe mumbles in response just as he wraps his arms around her and burrows his face in the crook of her neck.

Shara plants a kiss in the sea of dark curls, and something in her settles with the weight of her son relaxing into her.

“Yeah, that’s right, baby. Mommy’s home.”


End file.
